Demon Hunter Diaries
by musiclegend01
Summary: Allison ends up working with the Winchester brothers to save her friends and town as the new demons and supernatural creatures wreak havoc on it. In the midst her and Dean find themselves inevitably falling for each other, not realizing how dangerous this could be.
1. Girl by Day Hunter by Night

**Allison's POV**

It was late at night. Normally I'd be in bed by now because I had school the next morning, but our spring break was here, and I had nothing better to do with my time other than practice archery. The ritual my friends and I performed to save our parents had brutal side effects. Scott was always on the brink of phasing and wasn't able to control it. Stiles was having trouble deciphering what was real and what wasn't. Then there was me the hunter who was slowly losing her mind, seeing her dead aunt everywhere she went and unable to get rid of the constant trembling in her hands. My hands shaking so badly were one of the reasons I decided I needed to practice so late at night. I wasn't going to be help to anyone if I didn't fix the fact that my aim was horrible now and I couldn't get distance with the arrows I shot. It frustrated me when I constantly kept missing the bullseye on the tree. I felt hopeless. The only thing I knew I was good at and now it's gone. I tried one last time and saw my hands trembling again as I focused my aim. When I let the string go the arrow went straight towards the ground. I threw my compound bow on the ground and grunted nearly ready to give up. Suddenly I heard voices shouting in the distance.

"Sammy, I'm out of bullets." One yelled, his voice sounding frantic. "So am I." The other admitted.

I picked up my bow and ran to see what was going on. My eyes widened as I saw the werewolves surrounding two men who couldn't have been much older than I was. I didn't even realize that more werewolves had found their way into Beacon hills until now. I took a breath and lifted my bow aiming it at one of the wolves who was about to attack the tall one. When I saw the arrow make its mark in the wolves hip, and that my hand stopped shaking, I was shocked. I immediately shot another arrow at ones head. I turned to the boys who seemed just as shocked as I was. I threw my knife to the blonde one and shook my head. "A little help here?" I said shooting another arrow as the wolf pack came towards me now. To be honest I wasn't afraid of the betas. I knew I could handle them. It was the alpha's that scared the crap out of me. The boys nodded at me and the one cut and stabbed the last of the werewolves, while the others ran away. I looked up at the two, breathing heavily.

"Are you a hunter?" The blonde one asked, still slightly shocked. I nodded in return.

"Is it that obvious?" I smirked a little.

"You look like you're no older than what 16?" He shook his head, seeming agitated.

"For the record I'm 18… and I believe I just saved both your asses." I glared and rolled my eyes, picking up my bow and grabbing my knife from him.

"What my brother meant to say is thank you." The tall one grinned politely. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." Dean waved his hand quickly, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Allison." I answered back.

"Chris forgot to mention there were other hunters out here." Dean admitted, brushing his hand through his hair. "Especially one's that look like Katniss." He shook his head.

"Chris Argent?" I asked curiously not knowing my dad was involved with these two. Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, you know him?" Sam raised his brow.

"Yeah, he's my father." I said, while putting my knife back in its case. "Wait you're the Winchester brothers?"

"The one and only." Dean added and glanced around the woods. "Um it might just be me, but something tells me we should get the hell out of here before that pack comes back." I nodded in agreement. I walked with Sam and Dean to their impala

"67 chevy impala?" I looked at the car grinning. My dad taught me a few things about cars since he knew I admired and appreciated the craftsmanship that went into a piece of work like this.

"You know cars?" Dean seemed a little interested in talking to me now.

"Yeah, my dad used fix cars before he sold guns to the FBI. He showed me a thing or two. We worked on an impala like this before. They're beautiful cars." I said getting into the car showing them where my home was.

"So I guess our dad's worked together on cases before huh?" Dean looked back at her while he was driving.

"Yeah, they did. I met John once or twice when I was younger. He helped my dad with some werewolf case off In Pennsylvania." I said, while Dean and Sam grew quieter the further they got to my house. "It's this house here." I pointed to the first drive that they pulled into.

We got in the house and I immediately laid my hunting stuff down on the coffee table, and sat on the couch. Dean sat next to me and awkwardly sighed out. "Is your father home?" Dean asked and I shook my head no.

"He's out on business for the night."

"He didn't really go into specifics on why he called us down here. It seems to me like you know a little of what's going on. Care to elaborate on what you know?" He raised his brow as Sam sat on the chair opposite of us.

"I know the werewolves seem like they're the threat here, but they're not. Some of them are my friends." I admitted rubbing my arm slightly nervous telling them the truth. Dean scoffed a little and shook his head.

"Kids these days, they see those stupid unrealistic supernatural romance movies, and start looking for trouble. Allison you're a hunter. You know just as well as we do that werewolves are unpredictable, therefor dangerous. You need to put them down before they hurt somebody." Dean seemed like he was getting protective.

"Dean, It's not always that easy." Sam added, and rolled his eyes slightly.

"My friends are innocent. They haven't hurt anybody and they aren't going to. They're the ones protecting this town. They're helping me and my father." I glared a little. I was not going to put up with stubborn hunters that were willing to kill my friends and anything else that were supernatural.

"Well I'll be damned." Dean said in surprise. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Maybe I should handle the question from now on." Sam said, looking at Allison. "Do you know why your father called us down here?" Sam asked politely. I liked him, he actually calmed my nerves down unlike his brother.

"You're hunters so I assume you know what a Durach is." Sam nodded in response.

"Yeah, it's some kind of druid. They do sacrifices." Sam answered and I shook my head and sighed.

"Well one of them came here. She kidnapped my father and my friend's parents, to make them the sacrifice as payback. We didn't know if or where we could find them so we found a ritual that would allow us to find them." I stopped for a second and saw Dean shaking his head yet again.

"A ritual seriously?" Dean asked and buried his face in his hands. "Allison do you have any idea what kind of doors that can open? What you're letting in without even realizing it?"

"You performed a location ritual? Can you describe what went into this?" Sam asked calmly, interrupting Dean's fit.

"We had to drown in a tub of ice with a item that connected us to our parents. The person we had a tie with were the ones who held us down, so they could bring us back once we woke up. We knew what we getting ourselves into, Dean. That's why you're here. Because the ritual brought supernatural things here. Things that Beacon Hills has never experienced before. We're out numbered." I looked at the boys sternly, trying to show them that I wasn't some kid screwing around with witch craft.

"After the ritual have you been noticing anything weird? Anything at all you can think of?" Dean looked at me seriously.

"I've been having visions of my dead aunt. My friend Stiles can't tell the difference between reality and day dream anymore, and Scott feels like he's always going to turn." I said, sighing as my hands began to tremble again, Sam noticed it.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked with concern in his voice and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it." I shook my head, and hid my hands underneath my legs.

"Allison, do you think you could introduce us to these friends of yours tomorrow?" Dean asked me curiously and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I don't think they would mind. Anything to help." I admitted and smiled weakly at them as they yawned, which caused me to yawn. "Did you guys have a place to stay tonight?" I wondered and Sam shook his head.

"We haven't found a motel around here yet." Sam said rubbing the back of his head gently.

"You guys can stay here. We have a guest bedroom upstairs and one of you can crash on the couch down here if you want. You're also welcome to anything in the fridge." I said while getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"That sounds like my cue to head to the kitchen." Dean said contently moving towards the fridge in the kitchen.

"If you need me I'll be upstairs." I smiled at Sam

"Thanks…Goodnight." Sam replied back as I headed towards my room, hoping sleep wouldn't be a problem tonight.


	2. Sleep is Overrated

**Dean's POV**

"Am I the only one who thinks we're in way over our heads with this case?" I asked Sam hoping he would agree with me. We didn't know what kind of shit we were up against. Not even the Argents really knew, which made me nervous.

"Wow, Dean. I've never seen you turn down a challenge before." Sam seemed surprised, and was downing his second beer.

"This isn't a challenge, Sammy. It's a suicide mission. We've had crazy cases before, but this one takes the cake. I mean if we're talking about taking on ghosts, demons, werewolves, vampires, the whole enchilada all at once. We're screwed." I admitted laying down on the slightly uncomfortable couch.

"All the more reason to help the Argent's out, Dean." Sam said and looked at me with those ridiculous puppy eyes. "Dad, said they're good hunters. Plus they've helped him plenty of times, the least we could do is return the favor." Of course he pulled the Dad card. Should have seen that one coming. I swear there were times where Sammy's self righteous attitude made me wanna punch him in the face. What was worse is that I knew he was right. Damn.

"Alright fine. We'll help them, but if it gets too dicey. We get the hell out of here you understand?" I looked at Sam seriously and he nodded his head. "Found anything on the weird ritual side effects Allison's been having yet?" I asked curiously looking over at the page Sam had Dad's journal open to.

"No, there's nothing in here about the side effects or the ritual, which is kind of unusual. Dad has pretty much every listed ritual known to man in here." Sam said, his voice filled with intrigue. "I may hit the library first thing tomorrow. See what I can find." Thank god he was the book nerd.

"Good idea." I grinned as I drank my beer and sunk into the couch. It felt like I was being swallowed by the cushions. Sam looked at me weird as I constantly moved to get comfortable and then looked back at Dad's journal.

"What I want to know is where they found that ritual in the first place." He said slowly, as I tapped my fingers against my chest thinking the same thing.

"Well, I'm sure that's something we can ask Allison and her friends tomorrow." I shrugged and finished my beer ready for bed. Sam nodded in reply and got up from the chair heading towards the staircase. "You better enjoy that bed, Sammy." I muttered.

"Night, Dean." Sam laughed, while walking up the stairs. I shook my head and eventually closed my eyes ready to get my usual 4 hours of sleep. The next morning when I woke up, the smell of bacon and eggs invaded my nose and made my stomach roar. There was no denying I was hungry… as always. I got up and trudged towards the kitchen and saw Allison cooking. I raised my brow not expecting anything considering we were complete strangers to her.

"Morning." Allison said with a yawn, as she was still cooking the eggs in the skillet. "I was up early, so I thought I'd make you and Sam some breakfast before you headed out to investigate." She scooped some eggs onto a plate and few strips of bacon along side them and handed the plate to me.

"Wow, my kind of woman." I smirked as Sam walked in and sat down next to me at the kitchen counter his plate being handed to him.

"Thanks Allison." Sam grinned politely and rolled his eyes at me.

"What?" I asked as I stuffed some bacon in my mouth. Sam shook his head at me and looked directly to Allison.

"Allison, I have to ask you something." Sam started and Allison sat down on the other side of the table and nodded.

"Alright, shoot." She said while taking a bite of her bacon.

"What book did you use in order to find that ritual? Do you have it with you?" How was Sam always the one asking the weird questions about books. I guess that made it easier for me if I was ever looking to get laid. Eh… I'll take it.

"Uhm book?" Allison seemed confused and shook her head at Sam. "We didn't get the ritual from a spell book, if that's what you're asking."

"If you didn't get it from a book then where'd you get it from?" I chimed in, still eating my bacon.

"An Emmisarry. He's Scott's boss." She answered, while grabbing herself a cup of coffee.

"How convenient." I muttered as I watched her drink from the mug slowly.

"He works at the Vet clinic if you wanted to check it out." Allison admitted, and I couldn't help but notice her hands were shaking pretty bad, and she looked like she was running on empty.

"Quick question… how many hours did you sleep last night?" I wondered, looking at the dark circles that were outlining her bloodshot eyes. "Or a better question. When was the last time you slept?" I asked her a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Dean. Don't worry." Allison looked down.

"No you're not. I know that look. You've got that I haven't slept in 3 days and I'm about to pass out look. I've been there kid. So has Sammy." I gestured to my brother who was sitting next to me eating. "You wanna be a good hunter? You need to get some actual sleep, other wise you'll be helpful to nobody." I admitted and saw the look on Allison's face. She seemed distraught which made me feel like an ass for opening my mouth. "Allison whatever is going on here… I swear we're gonna figure it out alright?" I looked deeply into her eyes and gently rested my palm on her hand and she nodded. "But seriously go get some rest. One of us will be back before you wake up." I smiled to reassure her everything was alright.

"You're right. I'll talk to you guys later then." She said and headed towards the staircase.

"Poor kid." Sam admitted as he watched Allison walk away.

"Yeah, I know." I said, running my fingers through my hair, sighing.


	3. Possession

Dean's POV

We pulled up into the parking lot of a small vet clinic and I couldn't help but get a weird vibe from the place. "Am I the only one that thinks it's strange that a vet gave these kids that spell. I mean this crap is classic hoodoo, Sam." I shook my head and looked over at him.

"Well that's why we're here, Dean. To get to the bottom of this." He got out of the impala, and I slowly followed behind. Walking in, it seemed like your typical Vet clinic. Miserable dogs barking and clawing, cats hissing, the god awful hint of urine lingering around the place. I slowly rang the bell that was sitting on the desk, and the vet, which I'm assuming was Deaton, walked out.

"Can I help you two with something?" Deaton looked over at Sam and I slightly confused, I'm guessing it was because we were in a vet clinic with no sick pet.

"Uh, yeah my brother and I are friends of Chris Argent's. Sam and Dean Winchester." Sam said politely. "We just wanted to ask you a few questions. We were hoping you might be able to help us out."

"Winchester? You wouldn't happen to be related to John Winchester by chance would you?" Deaton asked seeming a little surprised and we nodded our heads.

"Yeah, he was our father. You knew him?" I asked, raising my brow curiously.

"Knew him, I helped him and Argent on a hunt once." Huh, what were the odds our dad knew an emissary. "I'm Deaton. It's nice to meet you boys. So what did you want to know exactly?" He motioned us to the back of the clinic and we followed him.

"Allison Argent said you had her and her friends perform a ritual in order to find their missing parents. Do you have the book you got the spell from?" I asked a little skeptical of the guy. Something was off about him, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Deaton shook his head.

"I don't get my rituals from a book." Deaton admitted, glancing at both of us.

"Well they had to come from somewhere." Sam said, his brows furrowing.

"Family journals passed down from generation to generation. Can I ask what's going on?" Deaton asked a little curious. Something told me he already knew what was going on.

"Allison and her friends have been seeing things." Sam admitted and Deaton didn't look at all surprised that this was happening to the poor kids.

" I'm guessing, bad side effects from the witchy mojo… but you already knew that was going to happen, huh?" I added and shook my head.

"I warned them that this could happen. It's not like they had much of a choice." Deaton defended himself. I wasn't buying it, and I wasn't completely sure if Sam was either.

"Alright well how do we stop it?" I asked, hoping there was a way. I didn't know Allison very long, but she didn't deserve to go through this. After all she was trying to save her father. I could relate.

"Stop it? You don't. Those kids opened up a door in their minds doing this ritual. Letting them be susceptible to any hallucinations they see." Of course not. "And the darkness they unleashed. It's going to be a beacon to other things."

"What kind of things are we talkin' here?" I asked becoming slightly frustrated.

"I don't know, but I know whatever's coming. It's not good." Deaton sighed.

"Deaton, is there anyway we could borrow that journal? Just so we know what we're dealing with?" Sam asked politely. I gotta admit, I admired how calm Sammy could stay in a situation. Nothing I would ever admit out loud though.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry there isn't more I could do for you two." He got the journal out of his desk drawer and handed it to Sam.

"No, that's okay. Thanks for your help." Sam flashed a small grin and we both headed back out to the impala. "So what now?" Sam looked over at me and slightly shrugged.

"We go meet up with Allison and her friends, and see what's going on." I said, while getting into the car, driving back to Allison's place.

"Do you think we can actually stop this thing. Whatever the hell it is." Sam asked, doubt filling his voice.

"I don't know, Sammy, but we have to try. These kids were just trying to save their parents. They don't deserve this you know?" I sighed redirecting my eyes to the road.

"Trust me, I know, Dean." Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair. when we got to Allison's place, we saw other cars parked in her drive way. I hastily ran with Sam behind me to the front door, and opened it, seeing Allison and a handful of her friends gathered around the living room.

"Hey." Allison waved her hand shyly and got up from the couch. "Sam, Dean, these are my friends. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac. Scott and Isaac are werewolves, and Lydia's a banshee." I glanced over at the red head Lydia and raised my brow in surprise. I never saw a real life banshee in my years of hunting, I guess I can cross that off the list. "Guys this is Sam and Dean. Friends of my dad."

"Now when you say, friends of your dad's, you mean…?" Stiles looked at Allison and then at us.

"Hunters… yes." I answered for Allison. "Which of you two did the ritual?" I wondered.

"Stiles and I." They stood up slowly and walked over to us. "Do you think you can help us? Stiles has it pretty bad." Scott stated, slowly moving his gaze over to Stiles in concern.

"We're going to try the best we can" Sam assured them with a small smile. I glanced over and noticed that something was off with Allison. She looked as if she were in some kind of daze. I watched as she pulled out her hunter knife, moving it towards her own stomach. I tried to get over to her before it was too late, but the knife was already plunged into her skin.

"Allison!" I yelled, catching her in my arms, as her body gave out. "Help me get her to the impala. I'm taking her to the hospital." I said as I picked her up and carried her to the car with haste. I could her feel her body struggling in my hold as she finally snapped back to reality, in pain. "It's alright, Allison. It's alright." I whispered, trying to keep my calm. This reminded me too much of Lisa's accident.

"Sammy, I need you to drive." I said as I got in the back with Allison holding her close. I was hoping to God that she would be okay. I didn't want to have to give her father the "I'm sorry" talk at the hospital. I've had it done to me one too many times. _Please let her be alright._ I kept repeating in my mind.


	4. Forming a Plan

Allison's POV

"Allison, stay with me. I'm right here. We're gonna get you help alright?" I could hear Dean speak, utter concern filling his voice. I wanted to reply back but I had no control over my body. It's like it wasn't mine. All I could feel was the searing pain spreading throughout my body. All I could think was. This was it I was going to die.

Breathing became a little harder, and I noticed that I wasn't alone in my head. I felt another presence with me. Keeping me from speaking, from moving, from being in control. I suddenly began to realize that I was sharing my body. With what? I had no clue. All I knew is that I could hear its constant torment. _"You know your little boy toy is dead meat right?" _The voice became clearer and louder. Louder than I ever wanted it to be. _"And you're going to get a front seat, as I peel away his flesh, like the annoying little insect he and his brother are."_

_"Please don't." _I begged the voice, but nothing seemed to help. The voice would laugh at me as if I told it a joke.

_"Thanks for letting me borrow your meat suit by the way. I mean getting to possess some innocent idiot is one thing, but a hunter who already wreaks of crazy on a bunch of different levels. They'd never suspect me. It's the perfect hiding spot."_

_"You're not gonna get away with this!" _I screamed, no good that would do. I was having a battle in my head, and it felt like it was never going to be over.

"We're here Allison we got you." Dean said as he picked me up and carried me inside the ER. I immediately saw Melissa McCall's face. I was afraid I was going to hurt one of them. The demon inside me seemed pretty dead set on making everyone in the building suffer, and I was fighting it tooth and nail.

I watched as the doctors took me back, all I could focus on was the annoying beeping sound of my heart rate going off the charts on the heart rate monitor as they immediately set me up to it. I grabbed Melissa's arm before she could leave and go off somewhere else. I fought the demon inside long enough to have my own free will to send a warning, a message, something. "Ru..Ruby." I muttered repeatedly before the doctors finally kicked her out, and sedated me. Darkness overwhelming me.

Dean's POV

I ran over to the nurse who came back from the operating room. I felt like this was partially my fault. We needed to help these kids. It wasn't even about hunting anymore. These kids lives were in danger, and Allison's was now on the chopping block. "What's happening is she okay?" I asked sounding like an overly panicked father.

"She's been in and out of consciousness. Luckily there was no damage done to any vital organs, but she lost a lot of blood and It'll be a few hours till they're done fixing her up." I slowly nodded in reply, taking a moment to breathe out in relief. The nurse looked at me, like she was hiding something.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing… it's just there was something Allison said to me right before they sedated her…."

"What did she say?" I raised my brow in curiosity now.

"A name… Ruby.. I think… It was probably nothing. I mean she was in shock. She could have just been hallucinating…. it just felt like… she was trying warn me of something" The nurse shook her head as my eyes widened. I pulled away from her and walked over to Sam immediately as he walked through the automatic doors.

"How is she?" Sam asked slightly concerned and I shook my head running my hands through my hair nervously.

"Sam, I think Ruby got out of hell." I said in panic.

"Wait what the hell are you talking about, Dean?" Sam looked confused, horror hidden in his expressions.

"Before the doctors put Allison under, she pulled Scott's mom aside to give her a name. Ruby… Where the hell did she get that name from, and why did she feel the urgent need to tell Mrs. McCall."

"How is that even possible. Last I checked Ruby was still in the pit. Who could have let her out?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know, Allison opens a door with that stupid ritual and who's to say that ritual didn't summon a demon in the process."

"That demon being Ruby?" Sam raised his brow.

"Exactly." I nodded my head.

"Alright so what do we do? It's not like Ruby will go without a fight. I mean it's obvious she probably wants us both dead." Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"We have someone who can help." I glanced over at Mrs. McCall. From what I was told she was aware that the supernatural existed, and she was one of the head nurses at this hospital. We needed someone on the inside to help us with this exorcism. Last thing we needed was for oblivious doctors to think that Allison was actually crazy and homicidal and send her to a psych ward. I wasn't about to let that happen. We had a plan. All we needed to do now was to wait for Allison to come out of surgery.


	5. Moving On

Dean's POV

"Relax, Allison…. I'm just going to give you something to ease the pain." Melissa said.

I watched carefully as Melissa moved closer to Allison, getting ready to inject the holy water into her IV. I didn't know about Sam, but I was ready to send this bitch back to hell once and for all. I glanced over at Sam who was leaning against the frame of the hospital door. He seemed calm and ready to attack just like me.

"What is it?" Allison whispered weakly. Ruby… she was always quite the actress.

"Just some morphine, sweetheart." I was actually surprised at how well Melissa was doing. Not many people adjust to this kind of crazy that well or that fast, but nothing seemed to be phasing her. Sam finally walked into the room, shutting and sneakily locking the door behind him. I could tell that Ruby was catching on to us, but I didn't care. She was possessing a kid. She had gone too far and we were prepared to take her down.

As Melissa injected the holy water, our ears were filled with Ruby's screaming and crying. She whaled out in pain. I'm sure it felt like acid was eating away her body. Good. She deserved it. As I looked into Allison's eyes they went from brown to pitch black demon eyes in seconds. It turned my stomach to see her being possessed, especially by Ruby.

"And here I thought you two idiots were never going to figure out that I possessed your play thing." Ruby smirked laughing. "I gotta admit, I love my new meat suit. It's been getting me all sorts of attention."

"Enjoy it while it lasts, cause you're not gonna be in her body much longer, bitch." I smirked right back and glared.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, exorcise me?" She raised her brow. "Who says I won't rip out your lungs before you have a chance to?" She ripped out her IV's and began to charge at us, but was stopped by the devils trap underneath the hospital bed.

"Go ahead… Try. Oh wait. You can't." I smirked again and looked over at Sammy. "She's all your's, Sam." Sam nodded and walked over to Ruby.

"Sammy, think about this for a second. Think about the nights we spent together…. I meant everything I said to you, everything I felt for you it was real." All her words spat out at once in panic.

"Save it for someone who cares, Ruby." I yelled over and rolled my eyes.

"It's just the same crap, different day with you, Ruby. Even though it's fantastic to hear you beg for your life, it's not going to save you. You're a bitch and you're going back to hell." Sam shook his head and began to start the exorcism, but before he could even open his mouth, Ruby started laughing.

"You know when Allison opened that door to summon me you don't think it might've given me some extra demon juice?" As she snapped her fingers, cracks began to cover the floor and break the devils trap.

I immediately unlocked the door and nodded at Melissa. "Get out of here. Tell Scott we need help." I closed the door quickly behind me as Melissa ran out and glared as she attacked Sammy, grabbing him by the throat. I tried going after her myself but, she threw me back against the wall. Trying to regain full consciousness, I managed to yell the exorcism script

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incurs infernal adversarii!" I could tell Ruby was getting weak as she let out an audible scream. I kept going. I knew I couldn't stop now. This had to be done now. "Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos!" I yelled, and sure enough she was ejected from Allison's body.

Allison fell to the ground shortly after. Her wounds from earlier still hadn't healed, and she needed to be on bed rest. I picked her up in my arms and set her back in bed, laying the blanket over her gently. "I'm sorry we let this happen to you, Allison." Was all I could manage to whisper. I felt like we had let her and her father down.

"We should go talk to Chris, Dean." Sam admitted, rubbing his arm as if shrugging off the previous fight. I nodded in agreement and headed towards the door, running into Scott who seemed to be in a panic.

"She's alright. She's resting right now, but I'm sure you can go in and wait till she wakes up." Scott walked passed me and into the room.

Chris quickly approached us as we stepped out. "What happened? Did you get the demon out?"

"Yeah, it's done. She'll probably have a hell of a head ache when she wakes up, but she's fine." Sam tried comforting Chris, but he seemed skeptical.

"I don't suppose there's any chance you'd be willing to get Allison away from all this?" He sighed. "I'd take her away from here myself, but I have unfinished business, which I'm sure you can tell."

"Teaching your daughter to run away from the problem isn't going to fix it, only make it worse." I sighed

"She's a hunter, Chris… she's gonna be stuck in the middle of this no matter where she is, and that's definitely not going to get any better if she comes with us." Sam added. "Right now Beacon Falls doesn't seem like it's in any imminent danger and we have other cases we need to work on. If something else happens… Give us a call." I looked down feeling sorta guilty that we were pretty much throwing in the towel for now. Beacon Hills hadn't seen the last of supernatural evil… it was just the beginning.

…

2 Days Later.

We packed up the last of our things in the trunk. I shook my head as Sam slammed the trunk shut. "This is a mistake." I muttered. I almost felt a sickness in the pit of my stomach thinking about leaving.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Dean? What? You want us to just move to Beacon Hills, and wait until something else happens? You know the drill better than anyone. We've gotta move on. If something happens while we're away, they'll let us know and we'll come back. That's all we can do." Sometimes I hated when Sam would nag. It didn't help the situation and it certainly didn't help me.

Allison was out of the hospital and back on her guard waiting for worse things to happen. This wasn't over and everyone knew it, even Sam. Yet he was ready to get the hell out of here.

The least I could do was say goodbye to Allison before things got worse. I went back inside to her room and knocked on the door. I looked at her and sighed. She seemed so innocent and I wish she wasn't involved, but that wasn't up to me. "Sam and I are getting ready to head out. I couldn't find your dad and I thought I should say goodbye before we left." I shrugged and walked in as she motioned for me to come in.

"I'm glad you stopped by… I never got to officially say thank for everything you two did. You saved my life you know." Allison moved towards me slowly and began to smile. "Thank you."

"You're wel-" My words were cut off as she gently kissed me out of no where. Part of me wanted to stop and question what brought this on, but the other part of me didn't care. I kissed back with slightly more passion. I hadn't had a girl trigger something like this in me since Lisa, which had been an awful long time. I moved my hands up to her waist as she continued to kiss back with matched passion. I knew somewhere deep down this was wrong, but I couldn't get myself to stop. I pushed her back on the bed as she quickly took off my shirt.

Things were happening so fast my mind didn't have time to process what the hell was actually going on. "Allison." I muttered in between breaths.

"Yeah?" She muttered back, her eyes meeting mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked, which was weird for me because I never stopped a women in the middle of making out to ask if she wanted to have sex. I usually just went for it.

"With all this crap going on, I may never get to see you again. I've never been more sure of anything." Before I could say anything else to justify all of this she continued on with the kisses. They were soft and gently, and they were planted everywhere. I took off her shirt in the midst of everything and manage to get the rest of our clothing off within a few minutes. I wanted her more than anything and I guess I couldn't have thought of a more intimate way to show her than this. Our bodies intertwined and the longer it went on the closer she got to me, panting and crying out in pleasure. I tried being careful not to hurt her. I knew it would be easier to do with her knife wound still healing.

As things settled down, I pulled her close, kissing her head every now and then.

"I thought you had to leave." She whispered against my skin softly.

"I do." I nodded. Sam was probably with the car wondering where the hell I was. " I should get going…. we have a long drive ahead of us, but I don't want to leave you here. I've gotta bad feeling." I sighed.

"Do what you've gotta do, Dean. I'll be here when you get back." She gave me a small and kissed my forehead. This didn't make things any easier, if anything it just made me wanna take Chris up on his offer to get Allison away from this place.


	6. The Ritual

_Dean's POV_

_3 Months Later_

The road we drove down seemed endless. We had been driving down it for three days now. My mind seemed to be more focused on Allison, than it was on the road. I guess that was a sign that Sammy needed to drive. I crumbled up a piece of paper that was sitting in one of the cup holders and threw it at his face to wake him up. Part of me was still angry that it was nothing for Sam to just pack up and abandoned a town that wasn't close to being done with evil.

"Ow! Hey! what was that for?" Sam jerked up in his seat somewhat groggily.

"Wake up. I need you to switch places with me." I pulled the impala over and we switched.

"So have you heard anything from Allison lately?" Sam looked over at me, guilt filling his eyes.

"Nope, not a word." I shook my head and sighed.

"Maybe that's a good thing, Dean." Sam admitted. His optimism didn't really help me. I could feel that something wasn't right. I just didn't know what and that was killing me.

"Yeah, it's just great, Sam." I said sarcastically as I began rubbing my eyes. It hurt to look at anything and my head began to pound. Strained eyes were definitely one of the perks of driving all night.

I sat back in my seat and slowly closed my eyes. It didn't take long after my eyes closed for my phone to start ringing loudly. My guess was it was something important because it was 12 AM and no one is usually up at this point. I looked down at the caller ID, crossing my fingers that someone had just dialed the wrong number, but it was Allison's number.

"Allison?" I muttered.

"_It's Stiles, Man. We need your help over here._" Stiles tone seemed slightly panicked.

"How bad is it, Stiles? Where's Allison. Why do you have her phone?" I asked as I put him on speaker so Sam could hear.

" _Demons got her…She's been missing for a week. No one can find her not even Scott's pack, which is saying a lot._" It sounded like Stiles was on the verge of breaking down.

"Why hasn't Allison's Dad called us about this?" I asked somewhat angrily, and fully awake now.

"_He's in some kind of coma, it's not looking good for him. He's been like that since Allison went missing. The only other person who has your number is Allison and we found her phone in her room and a lot of blood. Please we need your help._" He begged.

"Alright we're going to head your way right now. Meet us at Allison's tomorrow morning at 10. Got that?" I tried keeping my voice from trembling. I couldn't show fear now. I needed to be strong in order to find her.

"_Yeah, I'll tell Scott_…. _and Dean, there's one more thing. Scott managed to trap a demon. He though it might help track Allison. But we're not sure what to do with it_."

"Well for one thing make sure you don't let em out of your sight. That might be our only chance of finding her."

"_Okay._" He hung up and I looked over at Sam.

"Dean, are you sure we'll make it in time? We've already been driving for hours and Beacon Hills is 8 hours the other way." Sam looked worried.

"We've got to make it, Sammy. We've got to."

It was exhausting to make the drive to California, but we had other things on our mind. In the back of mine, I kept thinking about the possibility that Allison could already be dead. She'd been gone for a week. No one bothered to call us earlier and it would already take us an extra day just to get to them. Time was definitely not on our side

We approached Beacon Hills with 2 hours to spare. I got out of the car as fast as my feet would carry me, Sam following quickly behind me. When we walked, in the place wreaked of sulfur. How many demons swarmed this place and why did most of them seem to be after the Argents? It didn't make sense. "Stiles?" I yelled out, wondering where he was.

"We're in the garage!" Stiles yelled back. We followed to the garage door and walked in seeing Scott, Stiles, and Lydia standing around a girl trapped in a devils trap.

"So no one can find Allison?" Was the first thing I felt to ask.

"No… her scent is gone." Scott replied. "And we can't get the demon to talk"

"You're never going to find her." The demon smirked at us. "We made sure of that." I moved towards the demon, holy water in hand, and hunting knife in the other.

"You bitch! Where is she?!" I growled, hitting her with the back of my hand.

"She's some place safe. By now she's probably something you Winchesters won't even be able to handle. Crowley has some great plans in store for Allison. Creating the ultimate hunter. One that destroys pests like you." The demon spit at me.

"Why Allison, Why the Argents? What business do they have with Crowley?" I glared and grabbed her by the throat.

"There's a lot you don't know. None of you know about your little friend. Allison died when she was 5 years old. Her father searched out Crowley, begging for him to bring her back. Crowley's deal was that he'd bring her back alive and well, but on one condition. Allison had to be handed over to Crowley before she turned 19 for something special and if Chris fought back when they came for her.. his life would be taken. No if's ands or buts."

"Tell me where she is." I put the knife to her neck.

"I don't think I will. We were told not to say a word. Anything you do to me here, will be child's play compared to what Crowley would do to me in hell." She laughed.

I looked over at Lydia and saw her eyes widen. "They may be able to hide Allison's scent from Scott but they can't hide her from a banshee… I can sense her… I think I know where she is." Lydia had tears in her eyes… That couldn't have been a good sign. "Oh God…We don't have a lot of time."

"Where is she Lydia?" I looked at her seriously.

"I'll take you to her." Lydia ran hastily to our car and got in the back, While Sam and I sat in the front. She guided us to a huge warehouse that looked like it hadn't been used in years. When we walked out I could hear loud screaming come from it.

"Allison!" I kicked the door down to the inside with my gun and knife out. When we walked in the sounds disappeared. "Sam, cover me, alright?" Lydia followed after us.

"She's this way." Lydia motioned towards the stairs that led downwards. We all ran at this point, hoping to God that Allison was still alive and unharmed. I could hear the screams again, louder this time. I guess it meant we were close. I swallowed hard as the smell of iron entered my nostrils. It was strong and not a good sign.

We approached the room where screams were coming from, and sure enough there was Allison. She had been tied up to a table. She was naked and covered in her own blood. There were torches lit, surrounding her. It almost looked like an altar. "What are they doing to her?" Lydia asked mortified.

"I don't know, but lets not wait around to find out." I went in the room first and watched a demon carve away at her stomach. It looked like he was engraving something in her skin.. a symbol of some kind. I quietly walked behind him and jabbed the knife into his back. I watched him twitch and light up, before falling to the ground.

"Dean." Allison whispered weakly. "You came… back." She did not look good. Her eyes were slowly closing, and her breathing slowed down. Sam and I helped untie her. I picked her lifeless body up and carried her to the car, as Sam and Lydia watched my back for other demons. We made it to the car, and I wrapped Allison up in blankets. Her body was ice cold, and the fact that it was winter out here probably didn't help the situation.

Even though we rescued Allison, this was far from over. They would come looking for her. Beacon Hills was no longer safe for Allison. She was safer with us. Chris was right… We should have just gotten her the hell out of here the first time around. we weren't gonna make that mistake again. Now that Allison's father couldn't take care of her, I felt like it was our job now. These were Chris's orders if anything extreme were to happen.

"Dean, we need to get her to the hospital." Sam looked back at Allison who was resting in Lydia's arms. I shook my head, not wanting to even consider going back Beacon Hills as an option, but I don't think we had much of a choice. Lydia was still with us and we needed to return her home.

"With the way she looks, the hospital could keep her for days." Lydia mentioned, which is what I was afraid of. Demons knew how to track their prey fast we couldn't risk her being found again.

"We'll get her to a hospital, but it can't be here… the demons know where she lives." I admitted and Lydia nodded in agreement.

"Okay I'm going with you. Allison's my best friend and I need to be with her." Lydia's eyes didn't break away from Allison.

"Where's the closest hospital outside Beacon Hills?" I looked over at Sam as I drove.

"I don't know. Let me check." He began to search on his phone. It felt like it was taking hours. "Uh… the closest hospital is in Arcata. It's 20 miles from here."

"You're sure that's the closest?" I sighed as I began to speed, praying to God I wouldn't get pulled over.

"It looks like it." Sam admitted.

"Lydia how's she doing back there?" I looked back at her and began to panic seeing Allison's lifeless body.

"She's losing a lot of blood, Dean." Lydia cried.

"Allison, if you can here me, you're not dying today. You gotta stay with us." I begged.

"Lydia, keep talking to her, keep her focused." Sam suggested, trying to stay calm himself. There was a lot of blood. The blankets were soaked in it.

"Allison, hold on to my voice." Lydia pleaded, tears flowing off her cheeks. "We all need you to hold on."

"You…. can't let me die…Dean…Please…You can't let me die" I could see in Allison's eyes her life was fading.

"Hang on Allison. You're not gonna die." I sped the car up as fast as I could, without getting us all killed in the process.

"There, Dean!" Sam pointed to the hospital entrance and we pulled in. I got Allison out of the car, and carried her bridal style into the ER.

"Somebody help her!" I yelled as they rushed to get her on a stretcher. Doctors and nurses flooded around her. Somewhat shocked at what they were seeing. I didn't blame them it wasn't pretty. Some of Allison's muscles were torn and cut through and very visible to the human eye. Not to mention she had satanic symbols carved into her body. Those weren't gonna be easy scars to hide.

"What happened?" The doctor asked still in shock. "My brother and I went to go visit her and her father. They're family to us. When we got there we found her like this." I covered my nose, trying not to let the smell of death overwhelm my senses. "Please help her." The doctor nodded and the nurse sent me back to the waiting room. Hours went by, without us hearing a single word. It was frustrating and to an extent gut wrenching to think about what Allison must have went through.

"We never should have left." I whispered. Sam shook his head.

"What were we supposed to do, Dean? It's not like we knew about Chris's deal with Crowley."

"How could Chris sell his own daughter over to the devil like that?" I buried my face in my hands.

"It's not much different from what Mom or Dad did, Dean… Didn't sound like Chris had much of a choice." Sam admitted. I didn't even bother arguing with him because now was neither the time nor place.

As the silence grew I watched Sammy look over at me then at the floor a few times. "Have you heard from Castiel lately?" Sam asked.

"No. Ever since he lost his grace, he's been M.I.A. I tried praying to him a few times… and I got nothing." I sighed, rubbing my head slightly, until I was nudged by Sam who immediately stood up. I looked up and saw the doctor head our way.

"How's she doing, Doc?" I asked, somewhat terrified to know the answer. The doctor's face didn't give me too much reassurance.

"The damage done to her is not easily fixable if at all. You have to understand that she's lost massive amounts of blood from not just the wounds themselves, but there was damage done to several organs as well and because of this it caused her to go into cardiac arrest." I shook my head in reply, and swallowed hard.

"There's gotta be something else you can do to help her." I begged.

"I'm sorry but there's not much else we can do. We've done the best we can getting her stabilized. At this point all we can do is make her comfortable… With the way she looks I'd give her a few hours. If that. She's in room 306 if you want to see her." Sam nodded for the both of us and walked with me along with Lydia to Allison's room.

Allison looked like a ghost. Her skin had grown a shade whiter than it normally was. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. "Cas, if there were ever a time for you to hear my prayers it would be now man. We need your help… Please." I prayed to myself as I held Allison's frail hand.

Allison was able to open her eyes. She looked at both Sam and I as tears fell down her cheeks. I wiped them slowly with my thumb. "It's okay, Allison. Doctor said you were gonna be fine." I lied.

"Dean what are you-" I nudged his side hard with my elbow to keep him quiet. I was gonna find a way to save her. I had to find a way.

"You're a horrible liar, Dean" She whispered and held my hand tightly. " You both need to listen to me..I can't… die. Not like this. Crowley wanted this to happen. You guys have to stop it." She begged, gripping my hand even tighter than before.

"Allison, stop what?" Sam asked concerned. I could her heart rate pick up on the monitor.

"Allison?" I looked over at her and saw she wasn't being responsive. "Come on Cas… please help us." I muttered, while taking off her monitor, so doctors wouldn't be alerted to check on her.

"I'm here." The angel pushed me aside and looked passed the wrappings and observed the markings on her stomach. "Do you know what this is?" He looked at us now.

"No. What is it?" Sam asked curiously.

"It's the symbol for death. Markings like these ironically are used for a resurrection spell. Crowley did this?" Castiel seemed surprised.

"Demons." I admitted.

"Usually rituals that involve this symbol as a binding aren't good. The sacrifice, or in this case your friend, dies and comes back something a lot more powerful and evil." His face grew worried.

"What like a super charged demon?" I looked up at Cas worried.

"Worse. I've seen this marking used many times. Cults would find their sacrifice, the sacrifices come back something… something dangerous, something not human. The mark allowed them to draw their energy and power from hell. They were stronger than anything I've seen before. Powerful enough to take out armies. It concerns me that this mark is showing up again hundreds of thousands of years later."

"We can't let her turn into one of those things. Can you heal her or not?" I asked.

"It doesn't look like she has much time left." Sam added

"I'm not sure I can. Crowley didn't want it being undone. These markings protect her from an angels power." Castiel let out a sigh.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Sam asked looking over at Allison's limp body. Castle turned himself towards me.

"Dean,I know you have feelings for this girl… but we need to put her down." He said without blinking.

"What? No! Absolutely not." I yelled, moving in front of Allison.

"Dean, they're going to use Allison as a weapon. If we let her live the first person she's going to go after is going to be us." Castiel looked at me seriously.

"I don't care. Killing machine or not, we are not putting her down. There's thousands of lore books that the men of letters have. If we can find what cures this, we save her." I basically pleaded. I couldn't let her die.

"And if we can't?" Sam looked over at me, his eyes filled with sadness.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." I glared and looked back at Cas. "Please, Castiel. We can't just kill her." Sam went to go check her pulse and his eyes widened a little bit. "Guys we need to figure out something soon. Her pulse is gone."

"Cas, can you teleport us back to the men of letters? If she is some kind of demon, we'll have a place to hold her, until we figure something else out." I asked, hoping he would work with me.

"Alright." Cas got us back to the layer, and we rushed Allison to the demon cell. We gently set her down within the devils trap, and chained her wrists tightly to be safe. I felt almost guilty for tying her up. She didn't ask for this. She was the victim of a demon deal. Hell she wasn't even the one who made it. "Allison… I don't know if you can hear me. You might be temporarily dead, but I swear to you, we're gonna fix this. I will look for a cure for you and I won't stop until I find one. I promise." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the cell, closing the door slowly.


	7. Waking Up

Dean's POV

_ It was dark. Too dark where I was. I needed to see in order to get back home. All I knew was that I was in the woods. I walked passed to many trees and tripped over one too many branches, to know full well my surroundings. _

_ It was erie and almost too quiet. All I wanted to do was get the hell out of here, but something deep down told me I needed stay. I needed to find my way to something,but I didn't know what. I kept on walking. It felt like I had been walking an endless amount of miles. As I took another step, my boot hit something, something that shouldn't have been in the middle of the woods. _

_ It was a grave stone almost. It read "Here lies a soul of the damned." My skin began to crawl the longer I stared at it. When I turned my head, I saw shovel leaning against an oak tree nearby. My body told me to run, yet I still stayed. I grabbed the shovel and began to dig into the grave. I needed to see what was buried. Just one look and then I would leave and be on my way, back into the darkness. _

_ I dug until my hands began to blister. My body had no motivation to keep going, yet somehow I pressed on. Once I got to the bottom of the grave, I tossed the shovel aside. I was breathing heavily now, and almost afraid to look at who was buried here. The moonlight shone just enough over the grave for me to see as clear as day that it was Allison's body. She was naked. Her skin was torn to shreds. Scars of demonic inscription covered her pale fragile skin. _

_ She was clearly rotting away. My eyes began to water. Part of me wanted to scream and the other part just wanted to hold her in my arms again. Her warm skin against mine. The sound of her heartbeat. I wanted to see her smile and the reality sank in that this would never be in my life again. "I should have never left, Allison. I'm so sorry that I let this happen to you." I gritted my teeth, trying to hold in my tears. _

"_Dean." A gentle voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw her face. She looked like a ghost. For all I knew she was one. "Dean, you have to listen to me I don't have much time." Tears filled her eyes. "You've gotta get me out." She brushed her hand against my arm.  
><em>

"_Get you out of where, Ally?" I asked desperately. _

"_I'm trapped in hell." She cried. She looked away from me and up at the moonlight and began to sob more. She looked back at me and grabbed my arm tightly. "Don't trust her." She whispered right before she disappeared in front of my eyes. _

I suddenly jolted awake feeling a hand shake me. I looked up and saw Sam with his hand on my shoulder. I rubbed my face and groaned. "What?" I asked.

"It's Allison… She's awake." Sam admitted, rubbing his arm.

"How is she?" I immediately got out of bed ready to check up on her.

"She won't talk. She's been up for a few hours and Cas and I tried talking to her, she wouldn't respond. She's just kinda staring blankly at the wall. The chains seem to be working." Sam followed behind me as I walked to the cell.

I opened the door and saw her sitting there. Her fists were tight and she seemed a little hostile.

"Allison?" I said gently, as I moved closer to the devils trap. She looked up at me, her gaze meeting mine. "It's Dean." I waited to see if she would respond and got nothing "What do you remember?" Still nothing. She seemed incredibly lifeless.

"She could be in shock, Dean. I mean, if she really remembers everything right down to the torture…. That's not just something you can easily bounce back from." Sam admitted, pushing his hair back.

"Give me the holy water." I waved my hand towards Sam. He moved to get the bottle and handed it to me. I poured it gently over Allison's hand and waited for a reaction, but she just continued to stare off into space. So she aced the holy water test. If she were a demonic entity wouldn't it have effected her?

"No flinching no nothing." Sam watched kind of amazed. "Huh."

"Allison, talk to me, please." I begged her softly. She looked over at me and grazed her hand across my cheek. Sam was on guard and moved closer to us to make sure she wouldn't pull anything.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're in a safe place." I answered.

"Why am I tied up. What happened?" She seemed confused.

"It's just precaution… You've been dead for about seven hours. We want to make sure you're alright. Do you remember anything?" I raised my brow. She shook her head no.

"Last thing I remember… I got taken by group of men. Then I blacked out. Next thing I know I'm here, tied up. Where's my dad? Is he okay?" She looked at me worried.

"Allison." Sam was going to tell her about Chris, but I needed to stop him. The last thing she needed right now was to hear about her father.

"He's doing fine." I cut Sam off. "Are you hungry?" She nodded her head in response. "Okay, Sam and I are going to pick you up something to eat. We'll let you out of this as soon as we know what's going on alright?" I smiled weakly at her and walked out of the cell with Sam.

"Dean, Allison needs to know about Chris." Sam shook his head.

Castiel walked towards us looking anxiously at the cell door. "What's unsettling to me is that Allison's alive right now."

"That's a good thing… Right?" I said a little confused.

"No…. It's not. Her being alive, means that ritual worked. Dean, I want you to prepare yourself, because whatever's in there is not Allison." Cas swallowed hard, seeming nervous.

"She hasn't done anything yet. The holy water didn't work on her and she seems normal. For right now… She's still the Allison we know." I glared a little.

"You of all people should know that not all monsters attack immediately. With some it's only a matter of time before they do go off. Allison's just a ticking time bomb." Castiel shook his head.

"Cas is right, Dean. If that ritual brought her back… How do we know Allison's actually 100% Allison." Sam added.

"Oh, so what now you're on his side?" I growled. "Sammy, this is Allison we're talking about here. You're siding with an angel who's just waiting for an excuse to put her down."

"Dean, don't you think it's a little weird that an angel is somewhat terrified of Ally? He's seen a lot of crap and I really don't blame him for being cautious. Look our job is to hunt things that are dangerous and from what Cas has said about this.. She sounds pretty dangerous." He sighed.

I glared more and moved closer to him. "Allison has shown no signs of being a danger to us or anyone else for that matter. Until that happens, we are NOT putting her down. You understand me?"

"Yep, loud and clear." He rolled his eyes and walked passed me.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. I didn't know what to think about any of this. I honestly felt guilty. My gut told me to stay with her, but I just ignored it and left and now… Allison could potentially be gone. I buried my face in my hands stressed out. I felt like this only one I could trust was me. Cas was just waiting for an excuse to get rid of her and Sam didn't seem opposed to it. Sam of all people should know better. After all he came back from hell soulless and I didn't ever think to put him down. I fought tooth and nail to bring him back and that's what I plan to do with Allison.

I walked over to the kitchen to grab a beer for myself and food for Allison. We didn't have much besides junk food, but if she was really hungry I don't think she would mind. I brought the food to the cell and sat next to her in front of the demon trap. "I brought you a sandwich. I don't know if you like turkey." I gently put it in her lap.

"How long do you plan on keeping me here, like this?" She looked at me.

"I don't know. We're still trying to figure that out." I sighed.

"I haven't hurt anybody… I would never hurt anybody. You know that right?" She began to cry. I wiped the tears off her cheek.

"I know. I know that none of this is your fault, but we have to keep your here as a precaution.

"A precaution for what? I'm not supernatural, Dean. I'm human." She grabbed my hand and rested it against her chest. "You feel that? That's my heart beating." She took a deep breath in. "My lungs filling with air. Dean, it's me… Okay it's me." She whispered. "You have to let me out of here." She begged.

"I can't do that yet. I'm gonna talk to Sam and we'll figure something out alright?" She nodded in response and looked down.

I walked out and saw Sam leaning against the wall. "You've got to tell her the truth eventually, Dean."

"Yeah, well now's not really a good time. She's already stressed out enough as it is." I rubbed my head lightly. "Look I think I might know somebody who can take a look at Allison and see what's going on. Her name is Hazel"

"Okay, great." Sam said.

"When I bring her here, you need to trust I know what I'm doing. Alright?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam raised his brow.

"It means that Hazel is a hunter." I looked down a little hoping Sam would just go with me on this. I didn't have enough energy in me to argue with him.

"Okay….?" He sounded skeptical now.

"She's just a little different than most hunters and her methods are different." I hesitated. I didn't really want to tell him the truth.

"Alright. Call her I guess." Sam said and walked away

I breathed out a little stressed and took out my phone, dialing her number. I hated not telling Sam the truth, but there was no way he was gonna hear me out, until he met with her face to face. Hazel's a demon and Sam isn't too fond of them and believe me neither am I. I knew demons were known for being back stabbers, but Hazel wasn't any ordinary demon. She hated hell and demons with every fiber of her being. She's been taking them down one by one because they destroyed her family, just like they did ours. It's not like we had a lot of options. Honestly Hazel was our last hope.

The phone rang a few times before it finally picked up. "Hello?" She answered, a little surprised.

"Hey, Hazel. It's Dean. Look… I don't know where you are right, but I really need your help. "

"It's urgent?"

"I wouldn't call if it wasn't."

"Does Sam know I'm coming?" She sounded curious.

"He knows, but I didn't tell him everything." I admitted.

"Well, won't this be fun." She said.


End file.
